


Prompt 13 - Achilles Heel

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Prompt 13 - Achilles Heel

"Stiles, duck!" Jackson shouted.

Startled, Stiles moved quickly and stumbled on a tree root. "Fuck!"

Jackson looked back. "Go! I'll be fine."

Alone in the dark woods, Stiles rubbed his sore ankle.

He looked up when he heard noises approaching through the woods.

"Just me," Peter announced himself. "What did you do?"

"It's Jackson's fault," Stiles said reflexively. "He startled me!"

"Are you okay?" Peter asked patiently.

"Just twisted," Stiles admitted. "Be fine tomorrow."

"Can you walk?"

"You offering to carry me?" 

"If I have to," Peter sighed.

"Just help me along," Stiles grinned.

Peter's arm was warm and welcome.


End file.
